


Глаза цвета моря

by Veron_Midori



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, POV Matsuoka Rin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В твоих глазах мне мерещилось море, которое я с детства люблю больше всего. Я просто представлял их – и чувствовал, как шумные волны внутри меня успокаивались, усмиряя страхи и сомнения. Я становился сильнее, быстрее, я чувствовал, что смогу стать первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза цвета моря

**Author's Note:**

> Отрывок из воспоминаний и смешанная реальность тех лет, когда Рин был в Австралии.

Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел тебя. 

Как-то я спрашивал у общих знакомых о тебе, с которыми поддерживаю редкую связь по электронной почте здесь, в Австралии. Они передавали, что у тебя всё хорошо, ты коротко подстригся, всё так же в хороших отношениях с Макото... Я читаю мейлы, злюсь, удаляю их, ругая себя за то, что и здесь, в другой стране, не перестаю интересоваться твоей жизнью, пытаясь повторять бесстрастное выражение. «Мне всё равно. Я круче его. Я сильнее. У меня всё… прекрасно». Последнее слово как можно увереннее. Улыбка. Занавес. Роль сыграна… Вот так я вру. Ненавижу себя за эту ложь.

 

Здесь всё не так, как дома. Другой, чуждый мне язык; другие лица, загорелые, под палящим Сиднейским солнцем; здесь не такие закаты и восходы, не такой вкус солёного океана, здесь даже воздух другой, словно я не могу надышаться вволю. 

Я считал, что я сильный. Может, внешне по мне и скажешь, но в душе я постепенно расходился по швам. Я не мог дотянуться до первых мест, не мог добраться до заветной вершины, судорожно осознавая, что опускаюсь всё ниже и ниже на дно своих страхов. 

 

Смотря на других парней, занимающихся со мной в бассейне каждый день, я понял, что мы совершенно разные. Может дело в нации, способностях, способах тренировки? 

Я старался изо всех сил, но всегда приходил последним. В итоге, я так и не смог ни с кем завести дружеские отношения. Я был одиночкой, а все лишь бросали косые взгляды и смешки в мою сторону, глядя на мои очередные неудачи. Я не понимал, почему я не могу покорить это заветное первое место? 

 

Здесь так много солнца, что в дневное время от жары дрожит воздух. В такие невыносимые дни, когда море мирно отдыхает у пристани, когда в самое пекло на улице встречаются редкие улыбки, я любил плавать в бассейне совсем один, когда все отдыхали в корпусах после тяжёлых утренних тренировок. 

 

Пока не появились первые люди на послеобеденной тренировке, нахлобучиваю шапочку, надеваю очки, словно совершая ритуал перед стартом, натягиваю резинку и, слыша резкий хлопок, бросаюсь в воду. 

С высокой скоростью преодолеваю первые две дистанции. Руки резво выгребают воду, дышится свободно, несмотря на то, что перед этим пробежал от моря до здания бассейна, не переведя дух. Время бежит впереди меня, подтягивая за собой. Сквозь всплески воды мне кажется, что я вижу твой профиль, ты стоишь у кромки бассейна, словно ждёшь меня. 

Прибавляю темп, плыву изо всех оставшихся сил и, выныривая из воды, понимаю, что никого там нет. С силой ударив кулаком по воде, я в который раз осознаю, что не перестаю думать о тебе. 

 

Я так много старался, так долго проводил время в бассейне, разрабатывая свои навыки. Но это не помогало мне достать до заветных высот. Бывало, когда уже подходило время комендантского часа, наш тренер, француз по национальности, всегда шутил: «Эй, тебе в корпус не пора? Только разок, не больше. Иначе будешь у меня ночевать в бассейне». Я был бы не против, если бы это хоть как то помогло мне. Но находясь в знакомом водном пространстве, я чувствовал, что засыхаю. Засыхаю, словно цветок в жаркой пустыне. 

 

В тот раз, когда мне показалось, что я увидел тебя, молчаливо ждавшего меня у кромки бассейна, я думал, что ты появишься снова. 

Сегодня тебя нет. То место, где ты стоял, сейчас заливает свет. Не только в бассейне, но и в твоём присутствии в моей жизни. Хоть мне и неприятно признаваться в этом. Такое волнующее опьянение – лишь кончики твоих мокрых волос дрожали под безумным летним сквозняком. 

Вспоминаю тебя под водой, боюсь увидеть тебя и одновременно радуюсь тому, что увижу. Под водой, когда мои инстинкты заострялись до предела, мне казалось, что твой образ давно впечатался в сетчатку моих глаз, и я никогда не смогу его стереть. 

Резким толчком выныриваю из воды, касаюсь края бортика вытянутыми пальцами и останавливаюсь, срывая с себя очки. Там, где я видел тебя в тот раз, лишь столб белого света, проникающего через окно на крыше. Свет заливает всё вокруг. И почему-то вспомнился твой проницательный взгляд, с которым ты всегда смотрел на меня. 

В твоих глазах мне мерещилось море, которое я с детства люблю больше всего. Я просто представлял их – и чувствовал, как шумные волны внутри меня успокаивались, усмиряя страхи и сомнения. Я становился сильнее, быстрее, я чувствовал, что смогу стать первым. 

 

Я мечтал что однажды, когда я смогу преодолеть эту стену, разделяющую меня и эти границы силы и скорости, я поплыву с тобой. 

Вместе, как один, к заветной мечте.


End file.
